Judy Garland
Judy Garland 'was an American singer and actress. Biography Born Frances Ethel Gumm in Grand Rapids Minnesota. During her youth she travelled around with her family performing in an act with her sisters aptly named The Gumm Sisters, who later became the Garland Sisters. She was recognised as a vaudeville performer and began to appear in films with the first being Pigskin Parade, followed by a collection of musical of musicals, most famously The Wizard of Oz (which - combined with Babes in Arms - earned her an Academy Juvenile Award), Meet Me in St. Louis and A Star is Born (which earned her an Academy Award nomination). Though she usually appeared in musical films, Garland also appeared in the dramatic films ''The Clock and Judgment at Nuremberg (for which she gained an Academy Award nomination), and also was a frequent guest on Kraft Music Hall and The Bing Crosby - Chesterfield Show. Garland was the mother of actress Liza Minnelli. She passed away in 1969. Singing A prolific performer onscreen in films and television as well as in stage productions, after beginning as a child singer, she appeared in a number of musical shorts before eventually appearing in the major musical productions The Wizard of Oz, Meet Me in St. Louis and the 1954 remake of A Star is Born. Later, she focused in singing on singing in her television appearances, including on her eponymous show The Judy Garland Show. Garland released a large number of albums, the first being "Stompin' at the Savoy" whilst she was still performing with the Gumm Sisters. She released a number of souvenir albums as well Judy Garland in Love, Film The Big Revue (1929) *That's the Good Old Sunny South A Holiday in Storyland (1930) *Where the Butterflies Kiss the Buttercups Good-Night Bubbles (1930) *In the Land of Let's Pretend La Fiesta de Santa Barbara (1935) *La Cucaracha Harmony Parade (1936) *The Balboa (solo) *The Texas Tornado (solo) *Hold That Bulldog (solo)(cut) *The Texas Tornado (finale) Americana (1936) *Americana/Waltz with a Swing (duet) Thoroughbreds Don't Cry (1937) *Got a New Pair of Shoes (solo) *Got a New Pair of Shoes (first reprise)(solo) *Got a New Pair of Shoes (second reprise)(solo) *Got a New Pair of Shoes (finale)(solo) Everybody Sing (1938) *Down on Melody Farm (solo) *Swing Mr. Mendelssohn (contains solo lines) *Swing Low, Sweet Chariot (solo) *Snooks (Why? - Because!)(duet) *Ever Since the World Began/Shall I Sing a Melody? (solo) *Finale Love Finds Andy Hardy (1938) *Meet The Beat Of My Heart (solo) *It Never Rains But What It Pours (solo) *In-Between (solo) Listen, Darling (1938) *Zing! Went the Strings of My Heart (solo) *On the Bumpy Road to Love *Ten Pins in the Sky The Wizard of Oz (1939) *Somewhere Over the Rainbow (solo) *Munchkinland Medley (contains solo lines) *If I Only Had a Brain (duet) *We're Off to See the Wizard (duet) *We're Off To See The Wizard (reprise) *If I Only Had the Nerve/We're Off To See The Wizard" (second reprise)(contains solo lines) *The Merry Old Land of Oz (contains solo lines) *If I Were King of the Forest (contains solo lines) *(Somewhere Over the Rainbow (reprise)(solo)(cut) Babes in Arms (1939) *Babes in Arms (solo) *Where or When (contains solo lines) *Good Morning (duet) *God's Country *I Like Opera/I Like Swing (duet) *Figaro (solo) *Broadway Rhythm (solo) *I Cried for You (solo) *My Daddy Was a Minstrel Man (solo) *Oh! Susanna (solo) *Mr. Bones and Mr. Tambo (duet) *I'm Just Wild About Harry (duet) *My Day (duet) If I Forget You (1940) *If I Forget You (solo) Andy Hardy Meets Debutante (1940) *Alone (solo) *I'm Nobody's Baby (solo) Strike Up the Band (1940) *Do the La Conga *Nobody (solo) *The Gay Nineties *Nell of New Rochelle (medley)(contains solo lines) *Drummer Boy (contains solo lines) *Finale (contains solo lines) Little Nellie Kelly (1940) *A Pretty Girl Milking Her Cow (solo) *Nellie Kelly I Love You (solo) *A Pretty Girl Milking Her Cow (reprise)/It's a Great Day for the Irish (solo) *Singin' In The Rain (solo) Ziegfeld Girl (1941) *You Never Looked So Beautiful (contains solo lines) *Minnie from Trinidad (contains solo lines) *I'm Always Chasing Rainbows (solo) *Laugh? I Thought I'd Split My Sides (duet) *Ziegfeld Girls (contains solo lines) *(You Gotta Pull Strings (contains solo lines) Babes on Broadway (1941) *Babes on Broadway (duet) *How About You? (duet) *Hoe Down (solo) *Chin Up, Cheerio, Carry On (contains solo lines) *Mary's a Grand Old Name (solo) *I've Got Rings on My Fingers (Mumbo Jumbo Jijjiboo J. O'Shea)(solo) *La Marseillaise (solo) *Bombshell from Brazil (contains solo lines) *Babes on Broadway (finale)(contains solo lines) For Me and My Girl (1942) *For Me and My Gal (duet) *Don't Leave Me Daddy (solo) *By the Beautiful Sea (contains solo lines) *When You Wore a Tulip and I Wore a Big Red Rose (duet) *After You've Gone (solo) *Ballin' the Jack (duet) *How 'Ya Gonna Keep 'em Down on the Farm (After They've Seen Paree?)(contains solo lines) *Where Do We Go from Here? (contains solo lines) *It's a Long, Long Way to Tipperary (solo) *Smiles (solo) *Pack Up Your Troubles (solo) *When Johnny Comes Marching Home (solo) Presenting Lily Mars (1943) *Tom, Tom, the Piper's Son (solo) *Every Little Movement (Has a Meaning All Its Own)(duet) *When I Look at You (reprise)(solo) *Kulebiaka (Russian Rhapsody)(solo) *Finale (contains solo lines) Thousands Cheer (1943) *The Joint Is Really Jumpin' in Carnegie Hall (solo) Girl Crazy (1943) *Could You Use Me? (duet) *Bidin' My Time (contains solo lines) *Embraceable You (contains solo lines) *But Not for Me (solo) *I Got Rhythm Meet Me In St. Louis (1944) *The Trolley Song (contains solo lines) *The Boy Next Door (solo) *Skip to My Lou (contains solo lines) *Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas (solo) *Meet Me in St. Louis, Louis (duet) *Under the Bamboo Tree (duet) *Over the Bannister (solo) Ziegfeld Follies (1945) *A Great Lady Has An Interview (contains solo lines) Harvey Girls (1946) *In the Valley (Where the Evenin' Sun Goes Down)(solo) *On the Atchison, Topeka and the Santa Fe (contains solo lines) *It's a Great Big World (contains solo lines) Till the Clouds Roll By (1946) *Look for the Silver Lining (solo) *Who? (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Sunny (contains solo lines) The Pirate (1948) *Mack the Black (solo) *You Can Do No Wrong (solo) *Be a Clown (reprise)(duet) *Love of My Life (solo) Easter Parade (1948) *Happy Easter (reprise)(duet) *It Only Happens When I Dance with You (reprise)(solo) *I Want to Go Back to Michigan (solo) *A Fella with an Umbrella (duet) *I Love a Piano (solo) *Snooky Ookums (duet) *When the Midnight Choo Choo Leaves for Alabam' (duet) *A Couple of Swells (duet) *Better Luck Next Time (solo) *Easter Parade (duet) Words and Music (1948) *I Wish I Were in Love Again (duet) *Johnny One Note (solo) In the Good Old Summertime (1949) *Meet Me Tonight in Dreamland (solo) *Put Your Arms Around Me, Honey (I Never Knew Any Girl Like You)(solo) *Play That Barbershop Chord *I Don't Care (solo) *Merry Christmas (solo) Summer Stock (1950) *All for You (duet) *Friendly Star (solo) *Get Happy (contains solo lines) *(Howdy Neighbor) Happy Harvest (contains solo lines) *If You Feel Like Singing, Sing (solo) *You Wonderful You (duet) A Star is Born (1954) *Gotta Have Me Go with You (contains solo lines) *The Man That Got Away (solo) *Here's What I'm Here For (solo) *Lose That Long Face (solo) *Someone at Last (solo) *It's a New World (solo) *Trinidad Coconut Oil Shampoo (solo) *Born in a Trunk (medley)(solo) Pepe (1960) *Faraway Part of Town (solo) Gay Purr-ee (1962) *Gay Purr-ee Overture (contains solo lines) *Little Drops of Rain (solo) *Take My Hand, Paree (solo) *Paris Is a Lonely Town *Roses Red, Violets Blue (solo) *The Mewsette Finale (contains solo lines) A Child Is Waiting (1963) *Snowflakes (solo) Television General Electric Theater (1956) *I Feel a Song Coming On (solo) *Maybe I'll Come Back (solo) *Last Night When We Were Young (duet) *Life Is Just a Bowl of Cherries (duet) *Dirty Hands! Dirty Face! (solo) *Come Rain or Come Shine *April Showers (solo) The Judy Garland Show (1962) TV Special *Just in Time (solo) *When You're Smiling (solo) *You Do Something To Me (solo) *The Man that Got Away (solo) *I Can't Give You Anything But Love (solo) *Let There Be Love/You're Nobody Til Somebody Loves You (contains solo lines) *You Made Me Love You (I Didn't Want to Do It)(solo) *The Trolley Song (solo) *Rock-a-Bye Your Baby with a Dixie Melody (solo) *Swanee (solo) *San Francisco (solo) Series *Call Me Irresponsible (contains solo lines) *Sunny Side Up (contains solo lines) *Be My Guest (duet) *If You Knew Susie (Like I Know Susie) *My Mammy (solo) *Indian Love Call (duet) *Will You Remember (Sweetheart)(duet) *Italian Street Song (solo) *Fly Me to the Moon (In Other Words)(solo) *The World Is Your Balloon (contains solo lines) *At the Moving Picture Ball (duet) *The Old Soft Shoe (duet) *Chicago (That Toddlin' Town)(solo) *Maybe I'll Come Back(solo) *Alexander's Ragtime Band (solo) *Be My Guest (contains solo lines) *I Wish You Love (Que Reste-t-il de nos Amours?)(duet) *Side By Side (duet) *Take Me Out to the Ball Game (contains solo lines) *Y'all Come (contains solo lines) *Crawfishin' (contains solo lines) *Somebody Touched Me (contains solo lines) *Way Back Home (contains solo lines) *Nobody's Business (contains solo lines) *Way, Way in the Middle of the Air (contains solo lines) *Y'all Come (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Swanee (aka "Old Folks at Home")(solo) *Maybe I'll Come Back (contains solo lines) The Jack Paar Program (1962) *Mewsette (duet) *Never Will I Marry (solo) *What now my Love ? (Et Maintenant)(solo) The Mike Douglas Show (1968) *For Once In My Life (solo) *How Insensitive (solo) *Somewhere Over the Rainbow (solo) *Blues Skies (duet) The Merv Griffin Show (1968) *If You Were the Only Girl (in the World)(duet) *Just in Time (solo) Albums Stompin' at the Savoy (1936) *Stompin' at the Savoy (solo) *Swing, Mr. Charlie (solo) The Judy Garland Celebration Album (1940) *(Dear Mr. Gable) You Made Me Love You (solo) *You Can't Have Everything (solo) *Figaro (solo) *Oceans Apart (solo) *In-Between (solo) *Sweet Sixteen (solo) Christmas Candle (1942) *The Birth of a King (solo) *The Star of the East (solo) Judy Garland's Second Souvenir Album (1943) *I Never Knew (I Could Love Anybody Like I'm Loving You)(solo) *On the Sunny Side of the Street (solo) *That Old Black Magic (solo) *Poor Little Rich Girl (solo) *Zing! Went the Strings of My Heart (solo) *Fascinating Rhythm (solo) Judy at the Palace (1951) *(Dear Mr. Gable) You Made Me Love You (solo) *Somewhere The Rainbow (solo) *The Trolley Song (solo) *Meet Me In St. Louis (solo) *In-Between (solo) *Sweet Sixteen (solo) *For Me And My Gal (solo) *When You Wore A Tulip (solo) Greatest Performances Original Recordings (1954) *How About You? (solo) *In-Between (solo) *For Me And My Gal (duet) *Love (solo) *Poor Little Rich Girl (solo) *Sweet Sixteen (solo) *When You Wore A Tulip (And I Wore A Big Red Rose)(duet) *You'll Never Walk Alone (solo) Miss Show Business (1955) *This Is The Time Of The Evening/While We're Young (solo) *Medley: You Made Me Love You (I Didn't Want To Do It)/For Me And My Gal/The Trolley Song (solo) *A Pretty Girl Milking Her Cow (solo) *Rock-A-Bye Your Baby With A Dixie Melody (solo) *Happiness Is A Thing Called Joe (solo) *Judy At The Palace Medley: Shine On Harvest Moon/Some Of These Days/My Man/I Don't Care (solo) *Carolina In The Morning (solo) *Danny Boy (solo) *After You've Gone (solo) *Somewhere Over The Rainbow (solo) Judy (1956) *Come Rain Or Come Shine (solo) *Just Imagine (solo) *I Feel A Song Coming On (solo) *Last Night When We Were Young (solo) *Life Is Just A Bowl Of Cherries (solo) *April Showers (solo) *I Will Come Back (solo) *Dirty Hands, Dirty Face (solo) *Lucky Day (solo) *Memories Of You (solo) *Any Place I Hang My Hat Is Home (solo) Alone (1957) *By Myself (solo) *Little Girl Blue (solo) *Me And My Shadow (solo) *Among My Souvenirs (solo) *I Gotta Right To Sing The Blues (solo) *I Get The Blues When It Rains (solo) *Mean To Me (solo) *How About Me (solo) *Just A Memory (solo) *Blue Prelude (solo) *Happy New Year (solo) Judy in Love (1958) *Zing! Went The Strings Of My Heart (solo) *I Can't Give You Anything But Love (solo) *This Is It (solo) *More Than You Know (solo) *I Am Loved (solo) *I Hadn't Anyone Till You (solo) *I Concentrate On You (solo) *I'm Confessin' (solo) *Do I Love You? (solo) *Do It Again (solo) *Day In - Day Out (solo) Judy at the Grove (1959) *When You're Smiling (The Whole World Smiles With You)(solo) *Zing! Went The Strings Of My Heart (solo) *Purple People Eater (solo) *Medley (solo) *When The Sun Comes Out (solo) *Rock-A-Bye Your Baby With A Dixie Melody (solo) *Over The Rainbow (solo) *After You've Gone (solo) *A Pretty Girl Milking Her Cow (solo) *Swanee (solo) Gallery garlandrevue.jpg|The Big Revue. garlandstoryland.jpg|A Holiday in Storyland. garlandbubbles.jpg|Bubbles. garlandrooneysinclair.jpg|'''Timmie Donovan, Cricket West and Roger Calverton in Thoroughbreds Don't Cry. garlandbellaire.jpg|'Judy Bellaire' in Everybody Sing. garlandhardy.jpg|'Betsy' in Love Finds Andy Hardy. garlandlisten.jpg|'Pinkie Wingate' in Listen, Darling. garlanddorothy.jpg|'Dorothy Gale' in The Wizard of Oz. rooneygarland.jpg|'Mickey Moran' and Patsy Barton in Babes in Arms. ififorgetyou.jpg|If I Forget You. garlanddebutante.jpg|'Betsy Booth' and Andy Booth in Andy Hardy Meets Debutante. garlandband.jpg|'Mary Holden' in Strike Up the Band. garlandnellie.jpg|'Nellie Noonan Kelly' in Little Nellie Kelly. garlandsouvenir.jpg|'The Judy Garland Celebration Album.' garlandkelly.JPG|'Jo Hayden' and Harry Palmer in For Me and My Girl. christmascandle.jpg|'Christmas Candle.' garlandsecond.jpg|'The Judy Garland Second Celebration Album.' garlandmars.jpg|'Lily Mars' in Presenting Lily Mars. garlandgray.jpg|'Ginger Gray' in Girl Crazy. garlandstlouis.JPG|'Esther Smith' in Meet Me in St. Louis. garlandziegfeld.jpg|'The Star' in Ziegfeld Follies. garlandstar.jpg|'Esther Blodgett/Vicky Lester' in A Star is Born. garlandatthegrove.jpg|'Judy Garland at the Grove.' Garland, Judy Garland, Judy Garland, Judy